Dexter St. Jock
Allen Livingston Duvalier ( born ? ), better known by his ring name Dexter St. Jock, is a current manager employed by the APG and a former ring announcer, color commentator, and funk musician. Known at various points by his self-given nicknames, including "Dream Maker", "Dream King", "Too Black", "Black Dynamo", "Electric Carl Sagan", "Cadillac Lungpieces", "Cadillac Mouth", and "Drifts Along Liquid Sky" ( to name a few ), he is noted for his distinct manner of speaking ( some mixture of what seems like every slang the human race has known ), flamboyant hairstyles, and habit of managing wrestlers who seem like poor decisions at the time. St. Jock has been fired from countless organizations due to scrapes with management or arrests. St. Jock has claimed on numerous ocassions that he is in fact not human, but a representative from a planet called "Space Rhinestone VII" who has come to earth to "spread a message of peace and unity by getting my hound dog on with a number of multicultural ladies." St. Jock was hired by the APG in early June, though he has not been used on any televised or house show appearances. Early rumours were that this was to allow St. Jock to detox, but he denies this, saying in an interview "You cant get all nasty on a grilled cheese, you have to throw down the butter so the bread dont burn." So, that should either confirm or deny that. St. Jock made his APG debut on APG's Wrestlemundo show on June 15th, 2010, where he is apparently now managing Bronagh Banshee. Early Life Allen Livingston Duvalier's early life is not a matter of record. He has claimed, at various points, to have been born in New Jersey, Rhode Island, California, Nevada, and "Space Rhinestone VII". He is only known for his earliest arrest, in 1960, when he was apprehended for stealing a guitar from a music shop in Modesto, California. He was sent to a boarding school in San Pedro, where he stayed until an indeterminate age as a ward of the state. Arrest Record ( Prior to Wrestling Career ) 1975: Duvalier, who had by this time legally changed his name to Dexter St. Jock, was arrested by Colorado police for transporting a minor over state lines for illicit purposes. The charges were later dropped and the minor in question's name was not released. 1979: St. Jock was brought in by San Pedro police for questioning regarding his involvement in the notorious "Love Cult" known as Body Catholics. St. Jock was not charged, but it is believed that he provided evidence to the authorities that lead to the arrest of many of the cult's leaders with his long-running stories about "having a good time" 1982: St. Jock is pulled over in his Renault LeCar for speeding, reportedly going in excess of 70 miles per hour in a 35 zone. Upon inspection of the vehicle, Police found two loaded .38 revolvers, a pair of high heels that a stripper had filed a stolen items claim for not two hours earlier, two chinese broadswords, and what was described in reports as a "set of loaded harpoon guns." St. Jock was booked and charged with reckless endangerment and carrying many unlicensed concelead firearms, along with theft. He escaped jail time on the strength of a technicality in his arrest. 1989: Arrested for assault after beating a club promoter with what could only be described as "a bedazzled jean jacket wrapped around a brick" over an unknown sum of money. Though convicted, St. Jock escaped with only parole after he turned states evidence on a number of his criminal connections, including arms dealer Carlos "The Midget" Price and the self-described "Madame of Oakland" "Mama" Bola "Mama Cass" Cass. 1994: St. Jock buys an "Eight ball"( 1/8 ounce of cocaine ) off of an undercover Las Vegas Police Officer, and once confronted with this information, flees the scene in his custom Econoline van. The van is found four hours later turned on it's side in the remote desert, with no sign of Dexter St. Jock. For the next 8 months St. Jock evades authorities, until he is eventually found in something of a compound inside a stamped tin shanty which he had built in an abandoned church. He is found guilty and sentenced to a minimum of 5 years in prison. 2000: Flees the United States when sued for back child support. St. Jock owed for two children, Charlemange Stardust Numark Centurion Barrows of New Jersey and Harmony Kindred Crescent Moon Yoshida of California. Though the amount was not reported to be astronomical, St. Jock was over the border the night that papers were served to him. He remains outstanding on this issue. Professional Wrestling Career/Arrest Record During Wrestling Career LLL St. Jock began his career with Liga de Lucha Libre in 2001 as a ring announcer/intermission bandleader, fronting a mariachi/funk group called Dream Kings Star Crossed Centurions. His employment lasted precisely two months, whereafter he was fired amidst great controversy. Rio Combat Wrestling In 2002, St. Jock was hired by Brazil's Rio Combat Wrestling to be the color commentator on their biweekly "Rio Combat Sportsviolencia" program. St. Jock proved to be a fan favorite for his blatant disregard for actual moves names and colorful style, especially when compared to the all-business style of RCW's play by play man Paulo Alencar. A DVDVR show report called his commentary style "Dusty Rhodes filtered through a space-lord version of James Brown." 2003 Pares Assault Arrest In 2003, St. Jock was arrested at a support rally for Rio De Janiero Mayoral Candidate Eduardo Pares. St. Jock was caught on videotape throwing a sequined platform boot at Pares, in an act that he called "the civilest of disobedience." He was opposing Pares' platform of stricter legal enforcement of Rio De Janiero's protitution trade, a platform that he apparently vehemently had an issue with. 2003 'Brazilian Bloodbath' Incident and Suspension In 2003, RCW held their annual 'Brazilian Bloodbath' show. St. Jock announced it very obviously high on cocaine. After the first match, the show went to a backstage interview--when it went back to the announce table, St. Jock had white powder clinging to his nose and upper lip. Paulo Alencar looked visibly upset, and after the next match, Alencar called the rest of the show by himself. St. Jock was given an ultimatum by RCW owner Ramon Cardoso, and rather than lose his job, St. Jock entered a 4-month Drug Rehabilitation program. 2005 Action Jaxson da Silva Fight In 2005, after a little over a year without incident, St. Jock was involved in a backstage altercation with wrestler "Action" Jaxson da Silva. Da Silva and St. Jock began arguing over how St. Jock was portraying him in commentary, and this escalated until da Silva called St. Jock a "Gigantic rooster faggot" to his face. A fight erupted, in which St. Jock was quickly defeated and the two seperated by officials and fellow wrestlers. Two hours later, St. Jock returned to the locker room brandishing a crossbow, which he claimed had been "loaded with silver tipped arrows, so I can kill that prancing three-faced werewolf motherfucker!" St. Jock stalked the hallways for a good 20 minutes before security finally caught up with him and disarmed him before anyone could be seriously injured. 2006 Camille Cardoso Party Incident At a party being thrown for RCW's workers and staff by company owner Ramon Cardoso, a drunk Dexter St. Jock makes a pass at Cardoso's then 16-year old daughter Camille. St. Jock reportedly said: "We can go take a trip through space in my van, but it's only powered by perpetual love motion. But my bed floats on rotating diamonds, and I'll treat you like a lady until you want me to treat you like a woman of supreme leisure." He then followed this by licking her entire cheek. Ramon Cardoso promptly had St. Jock thrown out of the building and fired. 2006 "There goes the Neighborhood" Pineapple Arrest Rio de Janiero Police responded to a complaint at the residence of Ramon Cardoso at 2:17am. Dexter St. Jock was found standing on Cardoso's front lawn, playing "There Goes the Neighborhood" by Body Count at full volume on a "ghetto blaster", and throwing chunks of pineapple at Cardoso's windows and front porch. St. Jock was resitant in the arrest, and was charged with disorderly conduct as well. 2006 Recording Sucess St. Jock, recently from a short stint in jail, formed a rock/Baile funk band and recorded a dis track entitled "Ramon Cardoso is Judas wrapped up in a Burlington coat ( I will goddamned destroy you )". To the surprise of his entire band ( Centurion Gangstaz ), himself, his label, and Ramon Cardoso, the song became a quick novelty hit on the strength of a catchy beat and St. Jock's obviously drug-induced stream of consciousness insults ( "Cardoso man done racist, Cardoso man done cant bite my styles, Cardoso man all furious, Cardoso man a skin sack all plumped up with lies!" ) and repeated threats to "put on a iron shirt and exile you from this planet". Due to this sudden success, St. Jock was hired by RCW's main competitor International Wrestle Marvhilosa as an on-air talent. International Wrestle Marvhilosa 2006/2007 IWM Debut St. Jock made his IWM debut managing "Sugar" Sugarloaf Burnquist, establishing his habit of "managing the unmanagable": Burnquist's gimmick was that of a mute/half-blind ladies man, which was inspired by his real-life factory accident in 2005. This was short-lived, as not two weeks later he turned on Burnquist to ally himself with controversial IWM Campeonato de Mediogama Giorgio Popo, "The Clown Prostitute" 2007/2008 Stud Stable 3030 Over the next year, St. Jock and Popo acquired talent to their faction. After six months of acting as a stable, St. Jock christened them "The Stud Stable 3030", and they began making moves for the rest of the IWM titles. The Members of the Stud Stable 3030 were as follows: *Dexter St. Jock, Leader and Corsair of the Galaxies *"The Clown Prostitute" Giorgio Popo, IWM Campeonato de Mediogama *Sex Platter, the valet *Bitch Gimmick, the "post modern women's wrestling sensation" *"Made in America" Jiang Xiaoying, the "Superpatriotic Superheavyweight" *Living Disco Ball, a former RDJ-Cup winner and anthropomorphic disco ball *Acid Casualty, The current RDJ-Cup winner ( at that time ), noted equally for his high-flying moves and hallucinogenic intake *Corporal Gets Blowjobs, a Native-American Military-themed midget, who's official Stud Stable 3030 capacity is still somewhat of a mystery External links *Dexter St. Jock on Twitter